PigNapped!
by C E'Shaughnessy
Summary: Tulip disappears during a visit to Brandy Hall and Pippin blames Sancho.
1. Chapter 1

"Pig-Napped

9

September 2008

A/N: This story takes place on the same visit as "Partners in Crime" and was inspired by yet another of Golden's wonderful bunnies!

"**Pig-Napped!"**

**Chapter One**

"I can't believe you're hugging that stupid stuffed pig again," Sancho Proudfoot sneered at Pippin as the youngster skipped past him on his way to the big kitchens in Brandy Hall. Although they were both just six years old, Sancho stood a full three inches taller than the diminutive Took.

"Tulip isn't stupid! And don't call her names, you're going to hurt her feelings!" Pippin clutched the soft, plump piglet to his chest protectively.

Sancho rolled his eyes and gave a rude snort. "I'm going to get something to eat." Dismissing him with a childish toss of his head, Sancho shoved past the smaller hobbit, nearly causing Pippin to lose his footing.

Pippin glared after him as Sancho sprinted away. He soothed Tulip's bruised feelings and tucked her inside his shirt before heading off in the opposite direction, his thoughts of a snack now forgotten. Pippin brushed a tear from his brimming eyes and failed to stifle a sob. He hurried to his room and slammed the door, then threw himself on the bed, pulling Tulip from his shirt and hugging her close. It was the third time since his family had arrived at the Hall to celebrate Aunt Esmie's birthday that Sancho had teased him about his toy. It wasn't fair. All of the other children had their own favoured companions, every one of them… except Sancho. Pippin thought this over, still sniffling. Perhaps Sancho thought himself too grown up for a stuffed toy? Most likely. Well, he could do whatever he liked. He was probably jealous because he didn't have a good friend like Tulip. Surely that must be it.

"Isn't that right, m'lass?" Pippin held his beloved piglet at arm's length as he chattered on. "Sancho's simply envious because I have such a splendid friend and he doesn't!" Pippin emphasized the last word with a disdainful sniff and scrubbed his nose on his sleeve. "That's why he says all those nasty things to us, and pushes me and calls me a ninny hammer. I know! It isn't really a very nice thing to say, but he isn't being nice to us either. I'm sorry Tulip, all right? I just get so sad and hurt when he does that, and I really do think he envies me for having you."

Tulip clucked at him in her gentle voice and he raised an eyebrow in surprise and pulled her closer. "You don't think so? Whatever do you mean? And no, I don't think I'm being defensive at all!" Pippin listened, his eyes widening. "But, if he wants to be our friend how come he keeps teasing me? And he makes fun of me, and you too! Aren't you annoyed, Tulip?" Pippin sighed and rolled onto his back. "Well, I am. And I don't know why _you_ don't understand." Pippin sighed again, more loudly this time. "When will I be old enough then?" He sat up and squinted at her. "What? You're starting to sound like Mum again."

He wiped his eyes and sniffled one more time before sliding off the bed. Tulip reminded him that Auntie Esmie was baking, and perhaps they should go see what she'd made for them? Pippin considered. Thoughts of his aunt's strawberry and cherry tarts set his mouth watering and he decided he didn't need any more urging from Tulip.

"All right, I suppose it'll be worth it even if we have to see Sancho." He brightened. "Race you to the kitchen," he chortled to the piglet and set off as fast as he could go holding Tulip out at his side. The race ended up as a tie. Piglet and hobbit lad both sniffed appreciatively at the inviting aroma tickling their noses as they dashed into the kitchen, very nearly colliding with Pippin's younger cousin, Goldenrod, who was still just a wee faunt.

"Ah, there's m'lad at long last—oh! Be careful, Pippin. You almost pushed Goldie off her feet!" Eglantine chuckled as Pippin's eyes lit up when he spied the pastries she and Esmeralda were icing.

"They're still warm," Vinca said, closing her eyes as she savoured the taste and licked the icing off her fingers.

"We're hungry," Pippin declared, waving Tulip in the air and ignoring the noisy snort that came from Sancho's direction.

"Sit here Pip," Merry called and patted the chair next to him. All around the big table hobbit children of all sizes had come to sample the tarts that seemed to be pouring out of the oven like leaves tumbling from a tree on a windy harvest time day.

Pippin tossed a look at Sancho who was seated between Teriadoc Brandybuck and Holly Took. Sancho was obviously enjoying being the center of attention while Holly, being a typical Took, chattered away in his ear asking him all manner of questions and tugging on his shirtsleeve while she talked. Pippin thought his cousin might choose whom to sit with a little more carefully. Not that it mattered to him, of course. He slid into his chair and pointedly ignored Sancho, placing Tulip on the table in between him and Merry.

"Where have you been, Pip?" His older cousin grinned and then whispered in his ear. Pippin giggled into his hand and glanced at the pair across the table from them.

Sancho grimaced. "Mum, Pippin is making fun of me!"

"Oh, stop being so suspicious. No one is making fun of you," Merry told him. "I was only telling Pippin something amusing."

Sancho stuck his tongue out. "It's rude to whisper in mixed company."

"It's rude to stick your tongue out, too," Merry reminded him.

"Sancho, that will be quite enough," his mother warned him with a frown. "Merry is right so kindly keep your tongue inside your mouth, lad." Sapphire Proudfoot bustled about the kitchen taking a tray of the iced tarts from Eglantine. "You are a guest and you will conduct yourself with a little more care please," she called over her shoulder before heading into the cook's room just off the kitchen.

The other children sniggered and Sancho blushed. He may have liked being the center of attention, but not when his mother was admonishing him. He glared at Pippin. The little Took made a face back at him and stuck out his tongue for good measure. Sancho folded his arms crossly and muttered to himself.

"What did you say?" Teriadoc asked him with a snigger.

Sancho turned and scowled at Teriadoc, which only caused the youngster to laugh harder. That Brandybuck was a little troublemaker who always seemed to get away with things, just like Pippin. Maybe it would be a good idea just to keep away from him. Sancho didn't like the way Teriadoc listened in on conversations, and repeated things told to him in confidence. He sighed, wishing he hadn't told him his secret earlier. Oh well. If Teriadoc told anyone Sancho would know whom to blame. And he'd know whom to corner later.

That evening as the fire burned low in the big fireplace, family and guests gathered to relax before bedtime. Paladin was tapping his pipe stem against his lip as he considered Saradoc's question, while the quiet buzz of several conversations took place around them. "I think it's going to be a fine harvest this year. Yes, I certainly do, and I like the idea of a barn dance. I like it a great deal, as a matter of fact!"

"Well, and what better way to celebrate the harvest? I think a party is a lovely idea," Esmeralda nodded. "I can bring my fiddle and we can make some music to dance to, eh Pad?" She nudged her brother with her elbow. "And gather a few more folk to join us in a wee round or three of lively music-making and kicking up our heels."

"And don't forget the story telling," Merry cried, getting into the spirit. "And I shall be the one to tell the very first scary story of the evening."

Pervinca rolled her eyes at her cousin. "Oh Merry, you always want to be the first one to tell a story."

"There's nothing wrong with that, Vinca," Nell admonished her younger sister. "Merry is a very good story teller, after all."

"I think I tell a very fine tale myself," Merimas reminded them. "Perhaps we'll need to flip a coin to see who'll have the privilege of going first?"

Frodo winked at Bilbo and spoke up for the first time. "You're all forgetting we have the master storyteller and adventurer among us. Cousin Bilbo should be the first one to tell a tale at the festivities."

"Oh, now it's fine with me if Merry or Merimas has that privilege," Bilbo said with a modest chuckle. "Indeed, it will be excellent to simply sit back and enjoy the festivities without doing any of the work for a change!"

The gaiety was contagious and plans were eagerly continued, each one putting in his or her ha'pence to the idea of a harvest celebration. Hobbits loved an opportunity for some good quality merrymaking, after all. And a party at the Took farm was always particularly fine.

Sancho sat off by himself listening, taking turns with Pippin in sticking out his tongue and making faces at each other. Tiring of the game at last, Pippin tucked Tulip underneath his arm and got up. He took his time choosing a book from the huge stacks the Brandybuck library boasted. His choice in hand at last, he trotted back and offered it to his father, interrupting the party planning.

"Will you read us a story, Da?" Pippin crawled up into his lap without waiting for an answer. The other children looked up hopefully. Pippin made himself comfortable and pulled Tulip out of his nightshirt.

Paladin gazed down at his son as if surprised to suddenly have a lapful of wiggly Took. He laughed as Pippin put his head back and looked up at him with a cheeky grin.

"Yes Uncle Pad, read us a story, please?" Holly Took added her pleas to Pippin's and hopped up and down clapping her tiny hands in glee, while Teriadoc Brandybuck placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled his opinion raucously. The other children chimed in.

"Since you put it that way, and owing to the fact that you've all banded up on me like a gaggle of gooses, I suppose I've no other choice," Paladin chuckled good-naturedly, making them all laugh. Even Sancho inched a little closer and looked ready to give up his pout.

He took the book from his son and looked at the title, raising his brow slightly. "This is what you want to hear, m'lad? Are you sure it won't give you a bad dream? There's a big, nasty troll in the tale."

"I'm not afraid of trolls! I want to hear this one." Pippin gave a firm nod of his head and leaned back against his father's shoulder, placing Tulip on his knees and folding his arms.

Paladin shrugged and began, "Once upon a time there were three billy goats gruff and a huge, ugly troll that lived under a bridge…" He made all the proper voices of the characters with an expert twist as he read, weaving a compelling tale and keeping the children well entertained until their eyes began to droop.

"Ah, I see quite a few wee ones who are ready for the sand-hobbit to visit them," Eglantine nodded knowingly at the other mothers.

"Yes indeed," Esmeralda agreed as she rose from her chair. "Come, I'll help get everyone tucked in."

Pippin yawned as his father kissed the top of his head and set him on his feet. "G'night, Da," he mumbled as he trailed after his mother and the other children, Tulip clutched in his arms. "Merry? Will you sleep in my bed with me?"

Merry grinned and ruffled his cousin's curls. "As long as you promise to keep your cold feet off me."

Sancho was last in line and Paladin watched him with a curious eye. The lad hadn't said much tonight. Perhaps he missed his father? Olo had been unable to come with his family for the first few days, but planned to arrive for the party. Sancho seemed a little sad and Paladin made a mental note to keep an eye on the youngster.

Pippin's wails filled Brandy Hall the next morning bright and early, waking any of those who weren't already up. Tulip had gone missing!

"TUUUULIP! Where are you?" Pippin darted about in a frantic search of the parlour.

"Whatever is wrong Pip?" Pearl was the first to rush in at the sound of her little brother's cries. Close behind her was Merry, a concerned look turning to one of surprise when he heard what the problem was.

"Where did you last see her?" Merry glanced around the big room, poking behind some of the cushions on the couch and peeking behind it.

Pippin was sobbing again as he tried to answer. "She was in bed underneath the quilt in between me and Merry. That's where she likes to sleep all night because it's nice and warm. I got up to go to the privy and when I came back she was gone!"

"Pippin," Pearl placed a comforting arm around his shoulders and knelt in front of him. "Are you certain that's where you put her when you went to bed? Or perhaps you thought she was tucked in snuggly but she fell out from under the covers. I know that's happened before. Did you look under your bed?"

"Of course I did!" Pippin sounded insulted. "That's the first place I looked because I thought she was playing a game with me, trying to fool me, or maybe she wanted to play hide and seek. But she wasn't there." Pippin began wailing again and Pearl scooped him up in her arms. "He did it! Sancho took Tulip, I know he did!" Pippin pointed as the other boy came around the corner.

Sancho stopped, mouth dropping open, eyes widening in apparent surprise. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Mercy, we could hear you all the way from the kitchen, Peregrin. What happened?" Eglantine was next to enter the room and looked around in confusion as the two youngsters glared at one another. Pippin struggled to get out of his sister's arms and Pearl set him down.

"You took Tulip – give her back right now!" Pippin advanced on the bigger boy, finger poised to poke Sancho in the chest, his face turning red with fury.

"Whoa, hold on there a moment, lad," Eglantine caught hold of her son's arm as he stormed past and swung him easily around to face her. "Now, just what is this all about?"

"I didn't take your stupid piggy!"

"Yes you did! You were threatening her yesterday, and teasing me and calling Tulip names and, and, and--"

"Slow down, young hobbit," Eglantine said, giving her son a slight shake, "and catch your breath." She looked from one youngster to the other. "Now, I want to know what happened." Both boys started to babble at once and their voices rose until she was forced to place her hands over both ears. "Stop! Enough."

Sapphire pulled her son close and knelt on one knee, looking him in the eye. "Sancho, are you responsible for Pippin's missing toy?"

"NO! I already told him I didn't take it!"

Sapphire laid a finger across her son's lips. "Shh, now! Do _not_ shout at me, young sir."

"He did so take Tulip, I know he did!" Pippin lunged at Sancho and was hauled back smartly.

"I did NOT!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"Peregrin, stop that shouting this instant," Eglantine scolded.

"And the same goes for you, young hobbit," Sapphire told her son. "Give Pippin back his toy."

"I didn't take it, Mum!"

"Well, who else would? You don't like her and you hid her away from me just to be mean!" Pippin struggled in his mother's arms, earning himself a sharp swat to his backside. "Oww! What'd you do _that_ for?"

"Oh my, you need to settle down right now, Peregrin Took! This is becoming ridiculous," Eglantine scolded.

Sapphire sighed as she brushed the hair from her eyes and pointed at her son. "I said to give Pippin his toy, Sancho." Her voice had grown sharp.

"But I didn't take it!" he protested, and stamped his foot for emphasis.

Sapphire pointed again, her face stern. "Then you will go to your room and think long and hard about this and you shan't come out until you're ready to tell the truth."

Looking like he was about to burst into tears, Sancho tore out of the room leaving his mother, Eglantine, and Esmeralda staring after him in dismay. Pippin continued to wail.

"I have to find her, Mum!" He tugged frantically on his mother's apron. "You'll help me, won't you?"

"We'll lend a hand too, Pip," Merry reassured his little cousin, glaring in the direction Sancho had gone. "Come on, we'll get the other lads to help us and we'll organize a search party," Merry soothed as he drew him along.

"Thank you, m'lad," Esmeralda called after them.

"Well, I'm going to start the search in Sancho's room," Sapphire said. "And while I'm there I'm going to have a little talk with him. If he did take Pippin's toy, I'll bring it back to him shortly." She laid a hand on Eglantine's arm. "Tina, Esmie, I'm sorry for all this commotion my son has caused."

"It's all right, Sapphy," Eglantine reassured her. "Children will be children, after all. Maybe your lad is telling the truth and he didn't take Tulip."

Eglantine turned back to Esmeralda when they were alone. "Och, and I'm afraid my lad won't be any less than beside his wee self until he finds his knitted friend. Do you think Sancho took Tulip, Esmie? Perhaps he wants a stuffed toy of his own? I noticed he was the only one of the children who didn't have one."

Esmeralda pondered. "I don't know," she answered slowly. "If he did, surely he'd realise he'd be the first one Pippin would accuse, given the way he's been teasing him about Tulip."

"Hmm, well it's a mystery and that's for sure, Esmie. I'd best be joining the search myself, that is if I want to be having any peace of mind a'tall the rest of the day."

"Aye, and isn't that the truth? I'll come with you." Esmeralda followed, her brow wrinkled in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Sancho maintains his innocence, and the search for Tulip continues with a little extra help from Paladin.

* * *

**"Pig-Napped!" **

**Chapter Two **

It seemed like they had turned the entire Hall upside down and there was still no sign of a pink knitted piglet. They had looked in every room, searched every closet, looked under all the beds, and even turned out the pockets of every lad who looked the slightest bit guilty. This delighted young Teriadoc to no end, and he in turn had insisted Pippin do the same. Last of all, Pippin asked his father to hold him up so he could look inside the Grandfather clock that stood inside the entrance to Brandy Hall. Again, they did not find Tulip.

Pippin refused to stop searching and begged Merry to accompany him into the far reaches of the older section of the huge smial. Eglantine was about to put her foot down, but was persuaded to allow Pippin to go as long as Merry's older cousins accompanied them. The older parts of the Hall were vast and it wouldn't be difficult for little ones to lose their way. Some of the children had turned the search into a game and enthusiastically shouted out their discoveries to one another as they hunted, and kept up a game of 'Hide and Seek' along the way.

***

Sancho lay on the bed alone in his room, alternately crying and sulking at the accusations Pippin had made. No one believed him, not even his own mother. He wished his father would arrive soon. Surely he would believe him? While it was true he had thought about taking Tulip, just for the purpose of teasing Pippin, he actually hadn't ever got around to it. So, who had done it? He turned the recent events over in his mind and kept coming back to the same conclusion. Teriadoc. Why that little. . . Of course, it made perfect sense. He was the only one Sancho had told his secret. And now Teriadoc was using it against him. Well, he'd show him. Sancho sat up on the bed and looked around the room, frowning. But first he had to get permission to leave his room. He flopped onto his back with a grunt and curled into a ball just as a knock came at the door.

"Dear?" Sapphire Proudfoot peeked in. Her only answer was a sigh. She perched on the foot of the bed, watching her son as he pretended to ignore her. "Sancho, did you take Pippin's toy? You certainly have been teasing him about it a great deal." She reached out and brushed a tear from her son's cheek with a soft sweep of her fingers.

"I told you I didn't. Why don't you believe me?"

Sapphire gazed at him. "I do believe you."

Surprise lit up his face. "Really? You do?"

"Yes." She touched his unruly curls, brushing the hair away from his eyes. "So, what do you think happened to Tulip?"

Sancho scrunched up his face. "If I tell you something, will you promise not to be angry?"

"What are you talking about? Do you know where she is?"

"No, I promise I don't, Mum. But I think Teriadoc took her. And I think he did it because he wanted Pippin to think I did it, and he wanted to get me in trouble."

"And just why would Teriadoc want to get you into trouble?"

"Because he's a little horror."

"Sancho," his mother reproved. "That isn't a kind thing to say."

"Well, he is." Sancho crossed his arms and fell back into the pillows. "I told him a secret because I thought he was my friend. Now I don't think he's going to keep it. He's using it to torment me and get me in trouble too."

"What secret?"

"I don't want to tell."

"Why do you think Teriadoc wants to tell the secret you shared with him?"

"He's a tittle-tattler. He likes to tell things he hears or he sees just to find out what will happen. He likes to get other lads in trouble, and lasses too, sometimes. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him!"

Sapphire tried again. "But dear, you don't know for certain that he's doing any of those things. I think much of it is only in your imagination."

"It isn't!"

"Can you prove that Teriadoc took Pippin's toy? You didn't see him do it, did you?"

"Well. . .No. But I know he did it."

"Well, we can't accuse him of it. Not without proof. Think about how you felt when Pippin accused you. We mustn't do that to anyone without good reason."

"Why not? Pippin didn't have a good reason," Sancho huffed, annoyed.

"No, he didn't. But he was upset and he didn't take time to think about it. But we can't make that right by doing the same thing. Perhaps you could help Pippin look for Tulip? Then the two of you could make up your differences."

Sancho shook his head. "No, I won't help him look for his stupid toy."

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't like me. And he yelled at me and said I took it and he wouldn't believe me when I said I didn't."

"Someone has to make the effort to put things to rights, my boy. I want you to talk to Pippin."

Sancho's scowl deepened and he shook his head. "No, I don't want to! I think Pippin should come to me and say he's sorry. Then I might think about it."

Sapphire stood, her hands on her hips wondering just when her son had become such a stubborn youngster. "Then for the time being you will stay put and think it over."

"What! I have to stay in my room? Even though you know I didn't take Tulip?"

Sapphire drew her mouth into a thin line. Sancho eyed her expression, knowing he'd reached the limits of his mother's patience. "If you decide you want to do as I've asked, you may come and find me. Otherwise, I want you to remain in your room for now and think things over. I hope you'll decide to do the right thing and talk to Pippin."

Sancho glared at the door as it closed behind his mother, but the expression faded quickly and he considered his mother's words. He might as well do as he was told or else he was going to stay cooped up in his room for the rest of the day. Besides, he wanted to pay a certain lad a little visit. And find that stupid knitted pig! Everyone would be at lunch now so it was the perfect time to search Teriadoc Brandybuck's room for the evidence. Sancho leapt off the bed and peeked out the door to make sure he was alone before setting off down the hall determined to expose the guilty hobbit.

***

"Well!" Eglantine watched the children trailing up the corridor towards her. "You've had a busy morning and it's time for lunch. Come, all of you," she gestured towards the kitchen. Pippin stayed rooted to his spot in the doorway while the other children passed him.

Merry coaxed, "Pip, we'll look again after we eat."

"Promise?" Pippin's jaw was trembling although he was obviously trying to appear brave.

Merry draped his arm around the youngster's shoulders. "Sure, it's a promise." Pippin sighed, but followed Merry to the table.

Teriadoc grinned and whispered in his younger brother's ear as they watched Pippin slide into a chair. Little Roridoc giggled into his hands, peeking at Pippin from between his fingers.

"Cousin Del," Pippin wailed at Teriadoc's mother as she poured milk into their cups, "Teriadoc is saying something horrible about me!"

"Pippin, that's enough," Eglantine scolded. "You're tired out and sorely in need a nap."

"No! Not without Tulip!"

Delphinium patted Pippin on the head. "I'm sure Teriadoc doesn't mean any harm, love." She raised an eyebrow at her son and the youngster stopped his tomfoolery immediately and sat back in his chair. "I should think a nap would be just the thing for all this brood after they finish lunch. Don't you, Tina?" She winked.

Pippin protested louder, "No, Mum, I don't want to, please-!"

Merry interrupted, "I'll take a nap too, all right Pip? I'm not Tulip, but perhaps I'll do for now?" Pippin couldn't help giggling at his cousin's expression.

"There's a good lad. I know Pippin will appreciate your company," Eglantine was quick to pounce on Merry's offer. Pippin's sentiment for Tulip was starting to wear on her and she hoped the piglet could be located soon. "Or I'm going to need a nap," she muttered softly, "and a very long one at that!"

"Right, and afterwards we can start the search again." Pippin started to protest again but had to stifle a yawn. "You see?" Merry laughed. "If Tulip was here right now she'd insist you mind your mum and have forty winks, wouldn't she?" Merry gestured at the other children seated around the table. "And she'd want everyone else to take one too." Several of the mothers shared a quiet laugh at Merry's words. The clever lad had just found a way to settle all the youngest ones for a while.

"Yes, well, I suppose she would. . .as long as it's no longer than forty winks," Pippin gave in with reluctance.

"Splendid! Everyone finish eating and then you can all be off to your rooms for a much-needed rest." Esmeralda winked at her son.

"And then we can do the same, can't we Esmie," Eglantine teased.

***

Sancho crept down the long corridors to the apartment shared by Teriadoc's family and slipped inside. He spent several minutes searching through the other boy's belongings. Next, he tried the cupboard and then the closet. He even turned up the mattress and found a cache of pilfered hair ribbons. Sancho gave a snort of disdain. Teriadoc was always boasting about pinching one from every lass who visited the Hall. As for him, he could think of much better things to do with his time then collect lasses' hair ribbons. He let the feather mattress fall back on the bed with a muffled smack and turned to the windowsill. He stood on his toes and felt along the window's edge and pulled the curtains back for a better look.

Sancho glanced about the room wondering if perhaps Teriadoc had concealed Pippin's toy elsewhere. He was still quite certain he was correct in knowing the identity of the thief. Finally, he got down on his hands and knees to look under the bed when he heard soft footsteps in the hallway. Sancho dived underneath the bed with a squeak of fear and scrambled up close to the wall. The intruder hesitated at the door before entering, and then seemed to be searching for something. He heard the closet being opened, and then the creak of the cupboard door. The same places he had looked! Sancho held his breath when the feet paused at the side of the bed as if the hobbit in question were contemplating where to look next. He was certain he was going to swoon when he heard a quiet chuckle.

"I know you're under there, lad. I saw you ducking into this room. Come on out now and we'll have a chat, all right?"

Sancho thought this over. The voice was calm, with more than a hint of amusement in it. But before he could decide what to do, the feet shifted and the person the voice belonged to knelt and peered under the bed. "Ah, so there you are!" Paladin Took's soft green eyes studied him keenly, a little grin turning up the corner of his mouth. Sancho felt his apprehension easing. Still, he was embarrassed at being caught here and he brushed at the tears that threatened to betray him.

"Ah, come on out, my boy. It's all right. Things can't be all that bad." Paladin tugged on Sancho's arm. The youngster relented at the gentle touch and allowed himself to be helped from his hiding place. Pippin's father scooped him up and sat on the bed, placing him on his lap. "Now. What's all this about?" He brushed at the tears that were spilling now, and offered him a handkerchief.

"Umm." Sancho flushed and Paladin chuckled again.

"Were you looking for something under the bed?"

"Well. . ."

"Come, tell me what you were about. I promise I shan't tell anyone."

Sancho sighed heavily and Paladin enfolded the youngster securely against his chest in an attempt to comfort.  
"Now, that was a mighty big sigh for such a wee scamp as yourself. Is everything all right?"

Sancho shook his head. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Sancho nodded. "Oh well, that happens sometimes with young lads when they're caught out at their mischief, aye? But it's all right, boy. I think I know what's going on but I need you to help me find Tulip. Will you do that?"

Sancho tilted his head back and stared upwards, wearing such a look of surprise that Paladin laughed aloud this time.

"What? Are you surprised because I've figured it out all by myself or because I need you to help me finish solving the riddle?"

"You know where Tulip is?"

Paladin nodded. "I think so."

"But why do you need me to help you?" Sancho was genuinely puzzled.

"You'll see." Paladin set Sancho on his feet and rose, offering him a hand. "Come with me, eh?"

"But I'm supposed to let my mother know I'm ready to talk to Pippin about what happened or I'm not allowed to leave my room."

"Hmm, well that is a problem then." Paladin appeared to think about this. "And tell me, lad – were you ready to go find Pippin and try talking it out with him? Seems like you must have been thinking that way else you surely wouldn't have left your room after your mum told you not to. Am I right?"

"Yes sir." Sancho's voice had fallen to a whisper.

"So, weren't you taking the long way around to the kitchen? How come you made a stop in Teriadoc's room first?"

"Because he took Tulip."

Paladin shook his head. "No, it wasn't Teriadoc. Hmm, did you have any other ideas about who it might be?" Paladin led Sancho along by the hand as they left the room.

"I thought you knew who did it?"

"Aye, and so I do, but I was only asking for your thoughts on the matter. We wouldn't want to point a finger at the wrong person, would we now?"

Sancho shook his head. "No, it hurts when no one believes you when you didn't do something."

"It certainly does. So we mustn't blame the wrong person. I know it hurt your feelings when Pippin did that to you. Truth was, the lad was very distraught over his good friend gone missing. Not that it excuses his behaviour, mind! But it does explain it some, don't you think?"

"I guess so." Sancho glanced around, puzzled. "Where are we going? This isn't the way to the kitchen."

"You'll see." Paladin refused to tell him any more and together they went off down the dusty corridors into the oldest section of Brandy Hall.

Sancho maintains his innocence, and the search for Tulip continues with a little extra help from Paladin.

* * *

"Pig-Napped!"

Chapter Two

It seemed like they had turned the entire Hall upside down and there was still no sign of a pink knitted piglet. They had looked in every room, searched every closet, looked under all the beds, and even turned out the pockets of every lad who looked the slightest bit guilty. This delighted young Teriadoc to no end, and he in turn had insisted Pippin do the same. Last of all, Pippin asked his father to hold him up so he could look inside the Grandfather clock that stood inside the entrance to Brandy Hall. Again, they did not find Tulip.

Pippin refused to stop searching and begged Merry to accompany him into the far reaches of the older section of the huge smial. Eglantine was about to put her foot down, but was persuaded to allow Pippin to go as long as Merry's older cousins accompanied them. The older parts of the Hall were vast and it wouldn't be difficult for little ones to lose their way. Some of the children had turned the search into a game and enthusiastically shouted out their discoveries to one another as they hunted, and kept up a game of 'Hide and Seek' along the way.

***

Sancho lay on the bed alone in his room, alternately crying and sulking at the accusations Pippin had made. No one believed him, not even his own mother. He wished his father would arrive soon. Surely he would believe him? While it was true he had thought about taking Tulip, just for the purpose of teasing Pippin, he actually hadn't ever got around to it. So, who had done it? He turned the recent events over in his mind and kept coming back to the same conclusion. Teriadoc. Why that little. . . Of course, it made perfect sense. He was the only one Sancho had told his secret. And now Teriadoc was using it against him. Well, he'd show him. Sancho sat up on the bed and looked around the room, frowning. But first he had to get permission to leave his room. He flopped onto his back with a grunt and curled into a ball just as a knock came at the door.

"Dear?" Sapphire Proudfoot peeked in. Her only answer was a sigh. She perched on the foot of the bed, watching her son as he pretended to ignore her. "Sancho, did you take Pippin's toy? You certainly have been teasing him about it a great deal." She reached out and brushed a tear from her son's cheek with a soft sweep of her fingers.

"I told you I didn't. Why don't you believe me?"

Sapphire gazed at him. "I do believe you."

Surprise lit up his face. "Really? You do?"

"Yes." She touched his unruly curls, brushing the hair away from his eyes. "So, what do you think happened to Tulip?"

Sancho scrunched up his face. "If I tell you something, will you promise not to be angry?"

"What are you talking about? Do you know where she is?"

"No, I promise I don't, Mum. But I think Teriadoc took her. And I think he did it because he wanted Pippin to think I did it, and he wanted to get me in trouble."

"And just why would Teriadoc want to get you into trouble?"

"Because he's a little horror."

"Sancho," his mother reproved. "That isn't a kind thing to say."

"Well, he is." Sancho crossed his arms and fell back into the pillows. "I told him a secret because I thought he was my friend. Now I don't think he's going to keep it. He's using it to torment me and get me in trouble too."

"What secret?"

"I don't want to tell."

"Why do you think Teriadoc wants to tell the secret you shared with him?"

"He's a tittle-tattler. He likes to tell things he hears or he sees just to find out what will happen. He likes to get other lads in trouble, and lasses too, sometimes. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him!"

Sapphire tried again. "But dear, you don't know for certain that he's doing any of those things. I think much of it is only in your imagination."

"It isn't!"

"Can you prove that Teriadoc took Pippin's toy? You didn't see him do it, did you?"

"Well. . .No. But I know he did it."

"Well, we can't accuse him of it. Not without proof. Think about how you felt when Pippin accused you. We mustn't do that to anyone without good reason."

"Why not? Pippin didn't have a good reason," Sancho huffed, annoyed.

"No, he didn't. But he was upset and he didn't take time to think about it. But we can't make that right by doing the same thing. Perhaps you could help Pippin look for Tulip? Then the two of you could make up your differences."

Sancho shook his head. "No, I won't help him look for his stupid toy."

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't like me. And he yelled at me and said I took it and he wouldn't believe me when I said I didn't."

"Someone has to make the effort to put things to rights, my boy. I want you to talk to Pippin."

Sancho's scowl deepened and he shook his head. "No, I don't want to! I think Pippin should come to me and say he's sorry. Then I might think about it."

Sapphire stood, her hands on her hips wondering just when her son had become such a stubborn youngster. "Then for the time being you will stay put and think it over."

"What! I have to stay in my room? Even though you know I didn't take Tulip?"

Sapphire drew her mouth into a thin line. Sancho eyed her expression, knowing he'd reached the limits of his mother's patience. "If you decide you want to do as I've asked, you may come and find me. Otherwise, I want you to remain in your room for now and think things over. I hope you'll decide to do the right thing and talk to Pippin."

Sancho glared at the door as it closed behind his mother, but the expression faded quickly and he considered his mother's words. He might as well do as he was told or else he was going to stay cooped up in his room for the rest of the day. Besides, he wanted to pay a certain lad a little visit. And find that stupid knitted pig! Everyone would be at lunch now so it was the perfect time to search Teriadoc Brandybuck's room for the evidence. Sancho leapt off the bed and peeked out the door to make sure he was alone before setting off down the hall determined to expose the guilty hobbit.

***

"Well!" Eglantine watched the children trailing up the corridor towards her. "You've had a busy morning and it's time for lunch. Come, all of you," she gestured towards the kitchen. Pippin stayed rooted to his spot in the doorway while the other children passed him.

Merry coaxed, "Pip, we'll look again after we eat."

"Promise?" Pippin's jaw was trembling although he was obviously trying to appear brave.

Merry draped his arm around the youngster's shoulders. "Sure, it's a promise." Pippin sighed, but followed Merry to the table.

Teriadoc grinned and whispered in his younger brother's ear as they watched Pippin slide into a chair. Little Roridoc giggled into his hands, peeking at Pippin from between his fingers.

"Cousin Del," Pippin wailed at Teriadoc's mother as she poured milk into their cups, "Teriadoc is saying something horrible about me!"

"Pippin, that's enough," Eglantine scolded. "You're tired out and sorely in need a nap."

"No! Not without Tulip!"

Delphinium patted Pippin on the head. "I'm sure Teriadoc doesn't mean any harm, love." She raised an eyebrow at her son and the youngster stopped his tomfoolery immediately and sat back in his chair. "I should think a nap would be just the thing for all this brood after they finish lunch. Don't you, Tina?" She winked.

Pippin protested louder, "No, Mum, I don't want to, please-!"

Merry interrupted, "I'll take a nap too, all right Pip? I'm not Tulip, but perhaps I'll do for now?" Pippin couldn't help giggling at his cousin's expression.

"There's a good lad. I know Pippin will appreciate your company," Eglantine was quick to pounce on Merry's offer. Pippin's sentiment for Tulip was starting to wear on her and she hoped the piglet could be located soon. "Or I'm going to need a nap," she muttered softly, "and a very long one at that!"

"Right, and afterwards we can start the search again." Pippin started to protest again but had to stifle a yawn. "You see?" Merry laughed. "If Tulip was here right now she'd insist you mind your mum and have forty winks, wouldn't she?" Merry gestured at the other children seated around the table. "And she'd want everyone else to take one too." Several of the mothers shared a quiet laugh at Merry's words. The clever lad had just found a way to settle all the youngest ones for a while.

"Yes, well, I suppose she would. . .as long as it's no longer than forty winks," Pippin gave in with reluctance.

"Splendid! Everyone finish eating and then you can all be off to your rooms for a much-needed rest." Esmeralda winked at her son.

"And then we can do the same, can't we Esmie," Eglantine teased.

***

Sancho crept down the long corridors to the apartment shared by Teriadoc's family and slipped inside. He spent several minutes searching through the other boy's belongings. Next, he tried the cupboard and then the closet. He even turned up the mattress and found a cache of pilfered hair ribbons. Sancho gave a snort of disdain. Teriadoc was always boasting about pinching one from every lass who visited the Hall. As for him, he could think of much better things to do with his time then collect lasses' hair ribbons. He let the feather mattress fall back on the bed with a muffled smack and turned to the windowsill. He stood on his toes and felt along the window's edge and pulled the curtains back for a better look.

Sancho glanced about the room wondering if perhaps Teriadoc had concealed Pippin's toy elsewhere. He was still quite certain he was correct in knowing the identity of the thief. Finally, he got down on his hands and knees to look under the bed when he heard soft footsteps in the hallway. Sancho dived underneath the bed with a squeak of fear and scrambled up close to the wall. The intruder hesitated at the door before entering, and then seemed to be searching for something. He heard the closet being opened, and then the creak of the cupboard door. The same places he had looked! Sancho held his breath when the feet paused at the side of the bed as if the hobbit in question were contemplating where to look next. He was certain he was going to swoon when he heard a quiet chuckle.

"I know you're under there, lad. I saw you ducking into this room. Come on out now and we'll have a chat, all right?"

Sancho thought this over. The voice was calm, with more than a hint of amusement in it. But before he could decide what to do, the feet shifted and the person the voice belonged to knelt and peered under the bed. "Ah, so there you are!" Paladin Took's soft green eyes studied him keenly, a little grin turning up the corner of his mouth. Sancho felt his apprehension easing. Still, he was embarrassed at being caught here and he brushed at the tears that threatened to betray him.

"Ah, come on out, my boy. It's all right. Things can't be all that bad." Paladin tugged on Sancho's arm. The youngster relented at the gentle touch and allowed himself to be helped from his hiding place. Pippin's father scooped him up and sat on the bed, placing him on his lap. "Now. What's all this about?" He brushed at the tears that were spilling now, and offered him a handkerchief.

"Umm." Sancho flushed and Paladin chuckled again.

"Were you looking for something under the bed?"

"Well. . ."

"Come, tell me what you were about. I promise I shan't tell anyone."

Sancho sighed heavily and Paladin enfolded the youngster securely against his chest in an attempt to comfort.  
"Now, that was a mighty big sigh for such a wee scamp as yourself. Is everything all right?"

Sancho shook his head. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Sancho nodded. "Oh well, that happens sometimes with young lads when they're caught out at their mischief, aye? But it's all right, boy. I think I know what's going on but I need you to help me find Tulip. Will you do that?"

Sancho tilted his head back and stared upwards, wearing such a look of surprise that Paladin laughed aloud this time.

"What? Are you surprised because I've figured it out all by myself or because I need you to help me finish solving the riddle?"

"You know where Tulip is?"

Paladin nodded. "I think so."

"But why do you need me to help you?" Sancho was genuinely puzzled.

"You'll see." Paladin set Sancho on his feet and rose, offering him a hand. "Come with me, eh?"

"But I'm supposed to let my mother know I'm ready to talk to Pippin about what happened or I'm not allowed to leave my room."

"Hmm, well that is a problem then." Paladin appeared to think about this. "And tell me, lad – were you ready to go find Pippin and try talking it out with him? Seems like you must have been thinking that way else you surely wouldn't have left your room after your mum told you not to. Am I right?"

"Yes sir." Sancho's voice had fallen to a whisper.

"So, weren't you taking the long way around to the kitchen? How come you made a stop in Teriadoc's room first?"

"Because he took Tulip."

Paladin shook his head. "No, it wasn't Teriadoc. Hmm, did you have any other ideas about who it might be?" Paladin led Sancho along by the hand as they left the room.

"I thought you knew who did it?"

"Aye, and so I do, but I was only asking for your thoughts on the matter. We wouldn't want to point a finger at the wrong person, would we now?"

Sancho shook his head. "No, it hurts when no one believes you when you didn't do something."

"It certainly does. So we mustn't blame the wrong person. I know it hurt your feelings when Pippin did that to you. Truth was, the lad was very distraught over his good friend gone missing. Not that it excuses his behaviour, mind! But it does explain it some, don't you think?"

"I guess so." Sancho glanced around, puzzled. "Where are we going? This isn't the way to the kitchen."

"You'll see." Paladin refused to tell him any more and together they went off down the dusty corridors into the oldest section of Brandy Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Tulip is found at last, and in a most unexpected place!

* * *

**"Pig-Napped!" **

**Chapter Three **

"Oh mercy, Esmie – that was brilliant," Eglantine chuckled. She'd just returned to the kitchen after tucking Pippin into bed for his nap. Sapphire was placing the teapot on the table while Esmeralda set out the cups. Eglantine laughed again. "Why, that reminded me of something Pad would do! Thank goodness Merry has his cousin settled securely beside him or Pippin would never have agreed to rest."

"Yes, my son can be rather creative when it comes to the younger children," Esmeralda laughed quietly. In her mind's eye she replayed the earlier scene, then added, "particularly the part about Tulip wanting Pippin to mind her." All of them broke into peals of laughter.

"How lovely of him to give his mother and her guests an hour of peace and quiet whilst the little ones snooze," Eglantine said, with a wink.

"I'll see to my lad before I join you for tea," Sapphire said as she set about preparing a tray for Sancho. "Apparently he hasn't made up his mind about what he wants to do, but he certainly must be hungry by now." She sighed. "I had hoped the rumbling of an empty stomach would persuade him to come out of his room and start working things out with Pippin."

"Well," Esmeralda rummaged through a drawer as she spoke, sounding a bit distracted, "you go ahead and we'll wait for you to return before pouring. Delphinium is going to join us when she's finished seeing to her own little ones. Oh! Where are my silver teaspoons?" She frowned as she pushed aside other items. "Ah, here they are, well, some of them at least. Why, that makes two gone missing this week and one disappeared last week! I wonder what on earth. . ." Esmeralda continued muttering to herself while she poked through the silverware.

Eglantine laid a soothing hand on Sapphire's shoulder. "Don't you worry Sapphy, if they haven't settled their differences by tonight, then we'll have a talk with them both together. But children have a way of working things out on their own, so I doubt that will even be necessary."

"Oh, but he can be so stubborn!" Sapphire shook her head. "You've no idea what he puts me through at times."

Eglantine's eyes widened in surprise and she threw back her head and laughed. "My dear, surely you jest? My lad has moments when he's so persistent in his convictions he drives me to distraction. And that's how we got into the present situation, isn't it?"

Sapphire smiled. "You're right, of course. But I do feel dreadful that my child has chosen a visit like this to display such behaviour." Sapphire picked up the tray. "I'll return shortly."

Eglantine watched her leave before turning back to her sister-in-law. Esmeralda was still inspecting the silverware. "Oh, whatever are you going on about, Esmie?" She hurried over to her side and peered into the open drawer.

"I think someone's been playing a prank on me. First one thing and then another keeps going missing." She continued to search through the utensils. "Just like poor Tulip." Suddenly realising what she'd said, Esmeralda straightened up and looked at Eglantine, her brow furrowing.

"Hmm, silver teaspoons, you say? And what else?"

Esmeralda hesitated. "Well. . .one of my best pearl earrings. And my silver thimble, the one my mother gave me. Some of my other sewing bobs, too. Oh, and old Roridoc's gold watch fob went missing just last week. I recall because he raised such a fuss about it. He thought one of the children had hidden it just to see how long it would take him to find it. But, not one of them was willing to own up to it."

"All bright, shiny items, eh?" Eglantine pondered, hands resting on her hips.

~~~

"Where are we?" Sancho's voice had fallen to a whisper and he squeezed Paladin's hand a little tighter than was necessary. They had been walking for some time now and there was something rather spooky about the dimly lit surroundings. Everything was silent; it was as if they were completely alone in the great Hall.

Paladin glanced down at the youngster with a smile. "We're in one of the oldest tunnels of Brandy Hall, lad. The part that was dug first, and a very long time ago at that." He stopped, squinting into the shadows. "As a matter of fact, I haven't been this way myself in many a year."

"We aren't lost, are we?" Sancho peered into the gloom as they neared the end of the corridor. A slight draft raised dusty specks of grime to swirl about in the air like sullied snowflakes. He shivered. "It's cold, too."

"What? No, of course we're not lost. Why, I spent many a happy hour exploring here when I was young and I know it as well as the back of my hand." Paladin lifted the lamp he carried a little higher and glanced into the left corridor, then the right.

"Were you alone? I don't think I'd like to be all the way down here by myself. It would be rather unsettling." Sancho furrowed his brow, realising what he'd blurted out. "Umm, you won't tell Pippin I said that?"

Paladin shook his head, appearing solemn. "Your secret is safe with me, boy. Most assuredly. Come," he inclined his head to the left and tugged on Sancho's hand, "we're almost there."

"Where exactly is 'there'?" Sancho glanced about, unconsciously pressing closer to Paladin's side. "It's spooky here."

"Aye, I know it can seem that way to youngsters like yourself. And that's good because it keeps wee lads and lasses from wandering places where they can easily get lost. Ah," Paladin paused again and pointed. "Here we are at last." The door was cracked open and although the light was weak Sancho could see the room overflowed with untold amounts of curious items. He looked up, his eyes questioning.

"Oh, 'tis a mathom room, lad. Surely you've seen one?"

"Well, yes, but the one in our smial is much smaller."

"Oh. Well, you never know when such things may be useful again, after all. And in a place as big as Brandy Hall there are many hobbits contributing to its contents." Paladin stuck his head around the doorjamb and whistled. "It appears a great deal more has been added since I last visited."

Sancho peeked around from behind Paladin's leg. "You could get lost in there," he breathed, and then sneezed twice. Paladin chuckled, ruffling the youth's hair fondly.

"Aye, true enough, a little one might indeed lose his way. That's why no young ones are allowed to come here alone."

Sancho scrubbed his sleeve across his nose and sniffed. "But why are we here? Is this where Tulip has been hidden away?"

"Not exactly hidden. But I do believe we're headed in the right direction." Paladin pointed at the floor.

For the first time Sancho noticed that someone, or something, had visited here recently. His eyes followed the path of swirled dust across the room to the place where it disappeared underneath a dilapidated couch. Frowning, the youngster got down on one knee to peer into the dark recesses.

"Well, what do you think about this mystery, lad? Do you have any ideas?"

Sancho sank down onto both knees, studying the area. Finally he ventured, "It looks as if something has been pulled along the floor," he pointed, "here, and over there."

"Aye, it does at that." Paladin knelt beside him. "So, what do you think is going on?"

"Oh!" Sancho's voice rose. "I can see tracks of some sort!" Sancho scurried along on his knees, his excitement growing, and Paladin followed suit. It wasn't long before both of them were coated with dust and grime from one end to the other. "But what. . .? These are odd footprints. They're tiny and they look like they have sharp toes. Or claws." Sancho examined the floorboards closely then lay down on his belly and scooted under the couch. "I don't see anything else, though. . ." His voice was muffled and Paladin chuckled when Sancho released another series of vigorous sneezes.

"You might try breathing through your mouth and not your nose for the time being." The youngster gave a sudden squeal of surprise and banged his head hard on the bottom of the couch in his haste to retreat. Paladin winced and leaned down to peer underneath. "Are you all right, lad?"

Sancho finished backing out and sat up. He shoved his prize at the older hobbit, grinning from ear to ear. "Look what I found!"

Paladin retrieved the bit of jewelry that dangled from Sancho's fingers and held it up. "Why, isn't this the charm that was given to Tulip for Esmeralda's birthday?" He chuckled, "Yes, I'm sure it is. I recall Esmie saying that Pippin's knitted friend shouldn't be left out of the gifting."

"Aye, and Pip put it on a bit of thread last night and Tulip was wearing it when we went to bed! I know, because I saw her when Pippin came out of the privy." He paused and rolled his eyes. "Tulip goes everywhere with him."

Paladin laughed at the expression on Sancho's face. "Well, this is indeed a new wrinkle in our mystery. Hmm, now if Tulip dropped it when she was pig-napped perhaps she was trying to leave us a clue where to come look for her? What do you think?"

Sancho wrinkled his forehead. "But. . .how did you know to look here, in the mathom room?"

"Let's just say I've had my suspicions over the last few days that Brandy Hall might have a wee thief." He tilted his head at the youngster and his voice took on a conspiratorial tone, "I heard there have been any number of small items gone missing over the last few weeks. In particular, brightly coloured or shiny things such as buttons, and coins." He held up the miniature charm that was missing its string. "And jewelry. A silver sugar spoon or two. Even old Roridoc's best watch fob!"

Sancho shrugged. "So? What does that have to do with Tulip going missing?"

"Ah, now just think about it, lad. Do you know of any creature that likes to snatch up anything and everything it finds and hide it away?"

Sancho thought hard, then shook his head. "No."

Paladin laughed as he got to his feet and extended his hand. "It always leaves something in return, too. Come, and I'll show you how to find such a wee beastie." Paladin turned in a semi-circle, studying the floor of the room. Finally he pointed. "Let's search over there." They moved to the wall on the opposite side of the couch and explored the length of the baseboards and all around the nearby furniture on their hands and knees, poking through the odds and ends of accumulated treasures.

"What are we looking for?" Sancho whispered.

"More tracks, more disturbed dust, perhaps another bit or bob of something or other. . .ah! Here we are!" Paladin held up a piece of tattered thread. "This is what Pippin strung the charm on, I'm sure of it." Sancho eyed it doubtfully. Paladin crawled along the edge of the cavernous room, carefully weaving in and out and around the discarded items that were in his way. At last he stopped and with a tilt of his head considered a straw hat that had been cast aside into a corner. The brim appeared as if it had been nibbled on, and the pink ribbon that had at one time encircled it lay in shredded pieces next to a fancy, overstuffed divan. Paladin turned to Sancho with a wink. "Well? What do you suppose did that, hmm?"

Slow understanding spread across the youth's face and his dark eyes sparkled. "A mouse? Perhaps a rat?"

"A packrat, boy. Have you never heard of one?" Sancho shook his head. Paladin sat back on his heels and grinned. "I'm not surprised, if truth be told. There aren't that many of them to be found in Buckland. They're a curious little beast with a love for all things shiny-"

"Like Auntie Pringle's raven?" Sancho interrupted, thinking of the eccentric Pringle Took and the bird that so often travelled around on her shoulder.

"Well, similar to that, aye. But a packrat tends to leave something in place of whatever it stole. Most likely because he dropped whatever it was that he was carrying in favour of the new bob he found."

"But, how are we supposed to find Tulip?"

Paladin laughed and patted the youngster on his shoulder. "My guess is that yonder packrat pulled our wee Tulip away by the thread holding the charm around her neck, the jewelry being all he really wanted, you see. And then the thread got broken and he made off with his treasure leaving our knitted friend somewhere along the path he took. So what we need to do is follow the trail we seem to have found and I'll wager Tulip will turn up sooner, rather than later. At least we can hope it's to be sooner because I don't think my ears can tolerate another day of listening to Peregrin wail over his lost friend!" Sancho giggled and Paladin shook his finger at him in mock sternness. "And don't you dare tell him I said that if you want me to keep your secret, aye?" Sancho nodded enthusiastically.

"All right, then let's have a look underneath that hat." Paladin lifted the bonnet cautiously but found nothing. "Hmph!" He rocked back on his heels and blew out a breath before scanning the area again. "Well-"

"LOOK!" Sancho shrieked, gesturing wildly at the divan. Paladin stared at the flowery cushions moving just slightly as something pushed on them from underneath. Sancho had already rushed to the couch and was busy pressing back to see what would happen.

A high-pitched squeak met their ears before a sharp nose poked itself out of the hole in the old couch, and then immediately pulled back. Sancho looked underneath and his face lit up. In triumph, he withdrew a very dusty knitted piglet, sans charm and the tiny scarf Pearl had made for her.

"Ah ha! Found you at last!" he crowed, waving her frantically under Paladin's nose. Dust flew in every direction and this time Paladin sneezed.

"Ahem," he managed to grunt, struggling to clear his throat. "Well now, good for you, my lad." He brushed absently at the grime on his shirt. "Let's see what else is in that nest, eh?" He lifted the pillow and the small, brown rodent scurried away with another squeak. The packrat paused by the wall and turned back seeming to scowl at them for disturbing her comfortable home. Both laughed as the little thief clambered away. She darted easily between some loose floorboards and was gone.

~~~

"Sancho?" Sapphire knocked lightly on the door before pushing it open with her hip. "Dear, I know you-" She took in the rumpled bedclothes and the squashed up pillow in the middle of the bed with a frown. "Why that little rascal!" Sapphire spun and headed back towards the kitchen.

She arrived to find the room filled with excited conversation. Her son was waving the missing toy around while he chattered, and Paladin was dumping an armful of items on the table. She hurried over as Esmeralda plucked up one of the silver teaspoons with a frown, brushing at the dirt clinging to it and wrinkling her nose in obvious distaste. Eglantine was laughing along with her husband as they examined the odd accumulation of belongings. Sancho spied his mother and rushed to her side, holding out the dusty piglet.

"Mum, look! I found her! I found Tulip! Umm," he looked at Paladin shyly, "I mean, we found her."

"I see that." She knelt and placed her arms around him. "And here I was getting ready to go look for you so I could scold you for leaving your room without permission."

"Oh! Oh. . .umm, well-"

"You can scold me instead, Sapphy," Paladin interrupted, ruffling the youngster's curls. "I thought it would be all right if I asked Sancho to accompany me down to the mathom room so he could help me rescue poor Tulip. Seeing as how the lad got blamed for the mischief when he didn't do it, I thought 'twould be nice if he was the one who retrieved her and got her back to Pippin."

Sancho grinned up at his mother and Sapphire couldn't resist a smile. She pulled her son into a big hug and then stood to face Paladin. "Thank you. I think that was indeed entirely appropriate. But – how did you know where to look?"

"Yes, Pad, do tell us how you found Pippin's toy," Esmeralda looked from the piglet who wasn't so pink at the moment, to the heap of stuff her brother had deposited on the table. She reached for a rag and held it under the hand pump at the sink. "Meanwhile, it looks like Tulip could use a bath, and the both of you too! But she'll have to settle for having her face washed so I can clean up the rest of this mess first."

Paladin grinned. "I recalled what I'd been hearing the last few days about all the items going missing-"

Eglantine snorted delicately. "Was it what I'm thinking, Pad?"

He nodded. "I haven't seen a packrat in a very long time, but obviously there are still some around! It seems the beastie took a liking to the charm Tulip was wearing and stole her away practically from under Pippin's nose."

"I told him I didn't do it," Sancho piped up.

"Aye, as you'd told him." Paladin nodded.

"I think this was an important lesson about why one should never jump to conclusions," Eglantine said. "I'm going to wake Pippin now so you may give him the good news yourself, Sancho lad." She put her arm around the boy and drew him along. "Come with me!"

~~~

Later that evening the private apartments in Brandy Hall were growing quiet as little ones were being prepared for sleep with warm baths and flannel nightshirts. With a freshly groomed piglet clutched to his chest, Pippin went in search of his friend before his mother spied him and insisted he get into bed.

"What are you looking at?" Sancho scowled at the face peeking around the door of his room.

"May I come in?"

"Why? So you can accuse me of pinching something else?" Sancho pulled the blankets up to his chin and turned to stare at the wall. Pippin slipped in the room and perched on the foot of the bed, placing Tulip between them with great care. He watched Sancho intently until his friend finally twisted around to face him. "What? Stop staring at me!"

"I know you didn't take Tulip."

"I told you that. Why wouldn't you believe me when I said so?"

Pippin's face was serious. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"You are? How come?"

"Because I hurt your feelings and I didn't mean to. I was just upset and worried about what happened to Tulip."

"Hmph." Sancho sat up straighter and folded his arms. "Sounds like an excuse to me."

Pippin frowned. "No it isn't. I was still annoyed at you, though. For getting us all in trouble yesterday." *

Sancho held up a hand in protest. "Wait a minute, Pip. I thought we sorted that out already. You're the one who broke the flowerpot."

"Because you were grabbing Tulip away from me! And you kept teasing me about her, so why wouldn't I think you did it went she went missing?"

"Because I said I didn't! I don't tell lies."

"I know." Pippin's face reddened slightly. "I said I was sorry. Can we be friends again?"

"Well. . ." Sancho studied the earnest face intently. Finally he heaved a sigh. "I suppose if we're going to I should tell you, umm. . ." Pippin looked at him curiously. "Ah," Sancho stammered, his cheeks flushing. "The truth is I did think about taking Tulip-"

"WHAT?" Pippin's eyes narrowed. "You were going to take her? How could you!"

"But I didn't do it!"

"Well, why would you even think about it?"

"Oh, only for a jest, that's all. I thought it would be amusing-"

"You thought it would be amusing to steal Tulip away from me?" Pippin's voice rose along with the colour staining his cheeks.

"Pip, 'steal' is such a harsh word. I thought of it as borrowing her, and then only to have a bit of fun with you."

"Sancho Proudfoot, how dare you-"

Sancho interrupted, his expression growing sad. "But I didn't realise you'd get so upset. When I saw how you reacted I actually felt bad for you. . . that is until you got me into trouble with my mother! Anyway, you hurt my feelings and after that I didn't care how much howling you did."

Pippin snorted, choosing to ignore the remark. "Tulip told me the whole story and she had to admit her adventure was rather exciting, being carried off by a huge packrat, and all, even though she was sorry I was so worried, but of course there wasn't anything she could do to let me know she was all right so she had to wait to be found."

Sancho stared at his friend, feeling curiously breathless with Pippin's nonstop chatter. He was about to speak when Pippin quickly resumed, "And we're both very pleased that my da and you went looking for her and found her straight away!"

Pippin held the stuffed toy up to his ear for a moment and then smiled. "She says she's happy we both learned our lessons, as well."

"Are you jesting with me, Pippin Took?" Sancho rolled his dark eyes at the ceiling.

"No." Pippin grinned. "And she hopes we don't get angry with each other again—what?" Pippin held Tulip to his ear another time. "Oh! Right. Tulip says she knows she'd be asking too much for us to neverget upset with each other again, but still, she's hoping the rest of our visit will be a pleasant one." He giggled into his hand. "And Tulip says she doesn't ever want to find herself standing in the corner again!"

Sancho rolled his eyes once more. "Then perhaps she'd best not go about with you all the time!" He gave a small shake of his head, but remained interested just the same. "Well? So what else did she have to say?"

"I'm not telling you everything she said. She says you might do something naughty and get in trouble if I tell."

"Oh, she does, does she? Why is she so worried about what happens to me?"

"Because she doesn't like to see anyone in trouble, of course! That's why she looks out for me." Pippin giggled and picked up his toy. "She says I keep her busy every minute that I'm awake and even sometimes when I'm asleep. Why don't you have a stuffed friend?"

The remark caught Sancho completely off guard. "I. . .I. . .don't know."

"Wouldn't you like to have one?"

"Well. . ." Sancho thought about the secret he had shared and wondered if he should go ahead and tell Pippin before Teriadoc Brandybuck used it to embarrass him like he had a habit of doing? He struggled with the decision for a moment, and then finally in a soft voice, admitted, "Yes, I wish I had a stuffed friend too." He grimaced, feeling his cheeks flush. He certainly didn't want to ruin his reputation of being a bold lad who wasn't particularly concerned with what others thought about his mischief (much to his mother's chagrin).

Sancho thought he might have made a mistake when he noticed the twinkling in Pippin's eyes and quickly rose to his own defense. "But I don't need a stuffed animal like you seem to!"

It was Pippin's turn to roll his eyes and he knew that what Tulip had been saying was quite true. It seemed that Sancho needed a friend, and a stuffed one alone would not be enough. But it would be a start! "Come on." He tugged on Sancho's arm with a grin.

Sancho eyed him suspiciously. "Where?"

"Come on," Pippin insisted, tugging harder until the other youngster finally relented. He linked his free arm with Sancho's and started for the door, all the while hugging Tulip to his chest.

"Where are we going, Pip?"

"To see my mum."

"What for?"

"So we can ask her to make you a special friend too, just like she made Tulip for me!"

"But that'll be embarrassing," Sancho muttered.

"Come on!" Pippin tugged harder and Tulip leant him a hoof in the effort. It seemed an uneasy, but enduring friendship was already in the making.

A/N: I realise the packrat is American, however I thought it fit perfectly for this story and I was unable to find a UK equivalent. If anyone knows of one I'd appreciate hearing about it!

*Reference to my story "Partners in Crime" that takes place on the same visit.


End file.
